The Other Side of Sanity
by H7
Summary: A few years after MGS2 contains Spoilers. Raiden's gone missing and Rose sends Snake and Otacon after him, however, it seems like everything leads them back to rumors of the Patriots. Could they really have something to do with his disappearence?
1. Chapter One A Quest

**The Other Side of Sanity**

by H7

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Metal Gear Solid series, nor am I making any money off of this story. This disclaimer shall last through-out the entire story, so if there is any confusion over this matter, please come back and read this. I shall only post the disclaimer on this one chapter, but it still holds true for the entire fic.

Warnings : In later chapters, extreme graphical violence. Bad language, and possibly some trippy mind problems (insanity). Character death and OCs. Angst. Nanomachine communication is represented by _"Blah"_, and flashbacks are **_"Blah"._**

-----------

_"Otacon, you read me?"_  
  
_"Yeah, Snake, what's up?"  
  
"Doing fine here. . .Guards are few, and the ones that are here are exhausted. Dozing off every couple minutes."  
  
"Thats, uh, good, right?"  
_  
Snake slipped around the corner, keeping his body as flat against the wall as was humanly possible. A quick glance proved that there was no one at the far end, and a few second wait showed that no one was coming, either. With his movements light and quick, Snake ran quietly to the other end of the hall, again flattening himself, and peering about for a look.  
  
_". . .Yes, it is, Otacon. . .But this is too easy. . ."  
  
"Are you suggesting that this is a trap?"  
  
"Well, we have fallen for them before."  
  
". . .If they were trying to set us up, then why have the guards at all? They can't guarantee them falling asleep, the guards wouldn't agree to that. You can't just force someone to-"  
  
"Sleeping pills of some sort? There's probably a place to get a drink around here. . .Maybe the drinks are spiked?"  
  
"Snake, your paranoid. This place. . .Probably just doesn't have enough people, and so they have to take longer shifts."  
  
"I'm telling you, Otacon, I _don't_ like this. . .How's it on your end?"  
  
". . .Seems to be fine. They seem to think that I'm just some low ranked scientist. . .They've got me doing nothing, really. . .Whatever it is they're doing here, they are not letting me see it. . .Not yet, anyway."  
  
"So what are you doing, then?"  
  
"I'm, uh. . .having coffee. . ."_ Hal sounded almost sheepish.  
  
Snake rolled his eyes, being careful to at least keep half his mind on the mission, _"Yeah, I'm real glad I brought you along."  
_  
_"Hey, I can be of some use. . .After all, I can help you with any electronically locked doors, and also, I managed to get a good tour."  
  
"Then have you seen-?"  
  
"No. . .They only showed me the first two floors, not the basement. . .And whatever's going on is happening down there."  
_  
_"So what's this place look like? Big, small?"_  
  
_"Well, actually, this place is tiny. I don't know why it is so small, really - maybe it helps hide it from any satellite photos. Makes it less conspicuous."_  
  
_"Maybe. . .So, where are you?"_  
  
"_Well, have you gone down on to the second floor yet?"  
  
"No, but I'm at the stairs now."  
  
"Okay, once you reach the bottom, head straight down the hall, and half way down you will see a turn. Take it. Just keep heading that way, and you'll come across me."  
  
"This place is small, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah. . .When you get over here, I've got something to show you, Snake."  
  
"Alright, see you there."_ Snake ended his part of the conversation at that, returning his mind toward evasion. Not that he really needed to concentrate all that hard - there was hardly anyone here! The facility was not only small, but understaffed. The security that was around, however, was exhausted, and more than often enough, he found most threats asleep at their post.  
  
He made his way down the stairs - which were too loud for his liking. The metal clanged loudly whenever he stepped - and again peered around the corner of the hall. At the far end, there was a guard, but Snake could see the yawn and the swipe at the eyes. . .  
  
He wouldn't be hard to take out.  
  
Snake leaned back, and slipped into a small alcove in the hall - there were so many in this place. . .It was almost as if they wanted someone to hide in there - and waited. The guard would soon come this way, and then he could jump the guy. If the guard did not turn the corner and head toward the stairs, Snake would just have to come up behind him, instead.  
  
The air around him was hotter than in was out in the open hallway, and at first alarm bells went off in his head to warn him about a possible trap, but the heat could be due to the pipes he was almost leaning on. . .Snake squirmed about and tried to keep his mind on business.  
  
He and Otacon had snuck into this place, Hal disguising himself as a computers technician who was only recently recruited, and Snake, of course, by rather covert methods. This base they were in was hidden deep in the continent of South America, on government protected land. The base itself was built entirely underground (the entrance looked like nothing more than an abandoned old shack).  
  
It was three years since the incident at the Big Shell, and although Snake was looking forward to finding Ocelot and the RAY (and maybe squeezing some answers from the old man) neither he, nor Hal, could manage to find any sign of the Metal Gear. It was as though the thing had just vanished off the planet. . .There were no rumors about its whereabouts, no system that Hal could find that told anything about it.  
  
So, they had been at a standstill. . .  
  
Until only a few weeks before hand, when Rose (Raiden's wife - or, at least she was, the last time they saw him) walked up to them and told them her plight.  
  
Raiden was missing. . .Had been missing, for almost three years.  
  
Of course, being practical (as well as constantly suspicious) Snake asked Rose why it had taken so long for her to get into contact with them.  
  
_"I couldn't find you. . .It took me this long to track you down."  
_  
For some reason, that didn't sit well with Snake - personally, he had never trusted the woman, and had also advised Raiden not to do so, either - but he had nothing to prove her wrong. It was a legitimate reply, as he and Hal had gone through a lot of trouble just to cover their tracks. It wasn't easy as before, when the whole world thought Solid Snake was dead.  
  
Things were a lot more complicated now.  
  
Rose had told them that about two months after Big Shell - only a week or so after the last time they saw Raiden - he just suddenly didn't come home one day. At first, Rose said, she dismissed this as just Raiden doing what he wanted to (apparently the boy had some very weird characteristics).  
  
After a week, he still hadn't returned. Rose knew then that there was something wrong. She was sure that it wasn't just some accident, as she would have found out - surely, someone would have told her - no, instead she had a different theory.  
  
The Patriots.  
  
Personally, Snake was simply annoyed with them - they were at the end of every turn, and there were never enough answers - but he wasn't quite like Solidus was. He didn't like the Patriots, but he wasn't actively out for their destruction. . .He'd kill them, if he got the chance, but he wasn't willing to risk _everything_ on it. . .  
  
Raiden wasn't a big fan of theirs, though. . .  
  
They didn't seem to care for him much, either.  
  
It didn't take much to track this place down, actually - yet another thing Snake had claimed that was 'too easy' - they simply found one of the guys who had ambushed Raiden (apparently, it was quite a fight to take him down) and forced him to talk. The man didn't delve into details, not really, but told Snake who he delivered the unconscious Raiden to.  
  
The trail lead them all the way here.  
  
When Rose walked up to Snake that day, and told him her problems, he was tempted to just blow off her offer. Snake wasn't much of a person in the way of 'friends', and it took the_ extensive_ lectures of Otacon to make him change his mind.  
  
_We still don't know exactly what they do here_, Snake thought almost absently, _Why would they want Raiden, anyway? From what I saw, he was good - but not that good. Definitely not good enough for them to ship him away to South America. . .Besides, the Patriots don't care about individual warriors.  
_  
Footsteps approached, and Snake pushed back harder against the wall, ignoring the pipes that dug in painfully. The noise increased, stopped, and began again, slowly fading out. Snake knew that this meant that the guard was going the opposite way again, and so used the opportunity. Moving as quickly as he could while trying to remain quiet, he soon caught up with the guard.  
  
The guard was like most of them in this place - average build, around five ten, dressed in a dark navy blue long sleeved shirt (Snake had not really taken the time to see if there was any importance with these uniforms, all he knew was that they were not military) and black pants. No headgear was worn and so the face was completely uncovered, open to attack. Vulnerable.  
  
All it took was one good swipe with the butt of his gun to knock the unsuspecting guard out. Snake watched as the man fell, and nodded once to himself. He reached down, wrapping his arms around the guard's torso and hoisted him up somewhat, so that he could at least maneuver the guard around better.  
  
One of those small alcoves would have served him better, but Snake instead slumped him against the wall - to anyone, it would appear the guard simply fell asleep. A grim smile briefly found its way to Snake's face, but it was soon eclipsed by too much thought on the man's part.  
  
Snake made it to the half way point of the hallway and peered around the corner, glancing behind himself quickly.  
  
It wouldn't do to be followed.  
  
The connected hallway was much shorter than the last, and there was a guard at the end of it, sleeping. The guard's gun was lax in his hands, aimed almost completely at his feet. Snake, not wanting to chance it, decided to get his first good look at a soldier through his scope.  
  
One hand went to his ear, as he activated his nanomachines.  
  
_"Otacon, do you hear me?"  
  
"Yeah, what is it, Snake?"  
  
"I'm just getting a good look at one of our guard friends here."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Hmm. . .They're wearing darker clothing - navy shirts and black pants - but I can't see anything military on them. . .Except their guns. . .Automatic assault rifles, but not any type I've ever seen before. . .They resemble the AK47-Us like we saw at the Big Shell, but they aren't the same thing."  
  
"I haven't seen much, either - no badges or anything on anyone."  
  
"The guards here blend in fairly well, since this place is just filled with dark corners. If they don't fit in with the shadows, then they match the metallic scenery. What they're wearing is not meant to be camouflage, at least, I don't think so."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Cameo tends to have splotches of different shades of the same color. This breaks up the human shape, and makes it harder to see. These uniforms are all the same shade throughout."  
  
"I see. . ."  
  
"Any news on Raiden?"  
  
"No. . .And I still can't find out what they are doing here. . ."  
  
"Well, you are in the computer lab, aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah, but its almost like these are, well. . ."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Dummy computers. The information on them seems to almost be useless. Its all random too - the subjects have nothing to do which each other, and most of it is incorrect, anyway."  
  
"Any examples that you would care to share with me?"  
  
"Not really. . .Nothing offhand, anyway. Oh! Here's one. Like I said, most of it seems to be wrong. . .In here, it does list the event of the Big Shell sinking, but the year is way off."  
_  
The whole event involving the sinking of the Big Shell and Metal Gear Arsenal crashing into Manhattan was surprisingly covered up. Snake had believed that even the Patriots would have trouble avoiding that particular issue, yet it went off without even so much as a hitch. The people believed that terrorists took over the Big Shell, and then sunk it. That much was true, but Arsenal was explained away as a weapon of the terrorists - a giant Metal Gear.  
  
Ever since the Shadow Moses incident, people knew what a Metal Gear was. While this was originally a thorn in the side of the Patriots, they now used it to their advantage.  
  
The people feared the idea of a enemy having a Metal Gear, and they demanded that the government build one to counter such things.  
  
More money could be placed into weapons development, and they had the people's support.  
  
Snake did not know much, but he did know that not all this money went toward the making of Metal Gears.  
  
Hal had traced the funds to this facility. Whatever was going on in here was costing the United States government millions.  
  
So why was it in South America?  
  
_"So when does it say the Big Shell sank?"  
  
". . .According to this, ten years ago."  
_  
There was no shock in Snake's voice as he replied, only sarcasm, _"Can these people not count?"  
_  
_"I don't know. . ."_  
  
_"Listen, I'm gonna go now, Hal, I'll be there in a minute_."  
  
The guard was still sound asleep, somehow managing to remain on his feet ever as he snored. It was no difficulty to sneak up (though Snake still made sure to walk quietly) to the man. At first he thought about knocking the guard out, but in the end opted to just walk around him.  
  
The hallway took a sudden turn right, and Snake followed without question. If Otacon gave him the right directions, then he should almost be at his destination. He could see a door at the far end, but it appeared to be of almost no importance. It was not labeled, and almost looked old, unused.  
  
It slid open as he approached (he hated automatic doors. The sudden movement was just nerve wrecking on missions like this) and he raised a hand to shield his eyes. Unlike every other part of this facility (which was a rather monochrome grey), this place was a blinding white, coupled with bright lights that shone down coldly.  
  
A strange condescending feeling came from the room.  
  
Snake shook his head free from that thought, and spotted Hal down at the far side. Between the two of them were several large rows of computer terminals. He might not have known a lot about computers, but even Snake realized that there was some serious technology in this room alone.  
  
On the opposite side, behind Hal, there was another door that seemed to lead to another similar room.  
  
Hal looked up at him from where he was hunched over a keyboard (he was standing up, as strangely enough, there were no chairs nearby). A smile lit up his grim face, and he motioned for Snake to come over to him with the wave of a hand.  
  
"Snake! I think I found something!"

----------

_A/N : There you go. The first chapter. I don't know when I'll have the next one up, but hopefully soon. Maybe late next week, if all goes well. I hope you've enjoyed what you've read, and I would appreciate any questions/comments/reviews.  
_


	2. Chapter Two Figure in the Dark

**The Other Side of Sanity**  
  
_Chapter Two - Figure in the Dark_  
  
by H7  
  
Disclaimer: Posted on the first chapter. If any doubts, please refer back to chapter one.  
  
Warnings : In later chapters, extreme graphical violence. Some violence in this chapter Bad language, and possibly some trippy mind problems (insanity). Character death and OCs. Angst. Nanomachine communication is represented by _"Blah"_, and flashbacks are _"Blah"_. Normal radio communication is represented by"Blah."  
  
-----------  
  
"Snake! I think I found something!"  
  
Snake walked, somewhat slowly, to the terminal over which Hal was hunched, his fingers typing away furiously at the small keyboard. He came up behind Otacon, and watched, as the man went through file after file after file, finally stopping at a familiar image.  
  
It was a picture of Raiden, but judging from the angle. . .  
  
"That's not the usual file mugshot," Snake commented, giving his stubble a brief rub in his contemplation, ". . .I think that was taken through a camera."  
  
"So, they had surveillance on him?"  
  
Snake's eyes narrowed, "Seems to be."  
  
"But why?. . .The Patriots must have had all the information on his they needed. . .Why go through so much effort just to watch him? They have hundreds of videos on here. . .Records on his nanocommunication conversations. . .Hey, Raiden never told us about his past, did he?"  
  
Snake shook his head, "No, except that he was well versed in VR training. . .Though, he did mention that he had some field experience. . ."  
  
"Well, according to this," Hal took a moment to adjust his glasses, "he was in the civil war in Russia during the eighties."  
  
". . .But then he would have been-"  
  
"He was approximately eight years old at the time. According to this, know one really knows his actual age, though it is estimated to be around twenty nine."  
  
". . .He doesn't look it."  
  
Hal nodded, "Your right. They note that here as well. . .Hmm. . .Actual parents unknown, became the leader of the Young Boys Unit due to his unusually high kill record. . ." Hal looked distantly shocked as he read through the records.  
  
"Leader of the Young Boys Unit?" Snake crossed his arms, glancing down at the floor as he thought deeply, ". . .So, he really _did_ have field experience."  
  
". . .There's not much else here, not really. Reports on how he did in his VR-"  
  
"And?"  
  
"Well, he was good at getting the times down good. Worked on them till he aced each and every one. Good with handguns, too. Same with blades."  
  
"Doesn't surprise me. When I gave him that sword of Olga's, he knew how to use it. Anything else?"  
  
"No. . .Hey, Snake?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Otacon adjusted his glasses as they had again slipped down on to his nose, "Why do you think that all this data on Raiden is here? Everything else has been tampered in some way, or is completely wrong. . .Why would they have this? Has it been altered, too?"  
  
"I don't know. . .It seems realistic enough, though Raiden doesn't look that old. . .I can't be certain. I suppose we'll just have to ask him when we see him."  
  
"Well, with any luck-" Snake suddenly motioned for Otacon to be quiet, and the hacker did so, looking about frantically. Snake, on the other hand, listened carefully, eyes widening ever so slightly when he heard it again. Thinking quick, he ducked down, under the computer terminal's desk, as the door on the opposite side of the room opened.  
  
There was a sharp intake of breath from Hal, then nothing.  
  
"You there, Programmer," a voice stated, deep and thick with a heavy accent that Snake did not recognize, "What are you doing?"  
  
"I-I'm waiting for or-orders. . .I'm new h-here."  
  
Dread descended on Snake, as he heard the sound of boots approaching.  
  
"Really? What's your number?"  
  
"I-I don't know. They haven't issued me one yet."  
  
The sound was approaching, and Snake wished furiously for somewhere better to hide. It was obvious the guard (he assumed it was a guard) was approaching Otacon, and there was nothing in the room, except the rows of terminals. He couldn't even move to another row without being seen.  
  
"That is strange. I will radio in then, and find out for you," it was obvious that the guard was following protocol, but that didn't help to ease Snake's nerves. He could feel the adrenaline rushing through his veins now, and his legs were almost shaking with the need to move. . .If the guard came over here, he would be able to jump him, easy.  
  
There was a click, and then the guard spoke, most likely into his radio device, "This is 1495."  
  
"Come in, 1495. What is the problem?"  
  
"I found a programmer without a number. In the computer labs." There was a long hesitation from the other end, throughout which Snake's heart was racing, ready for anything.  
  
". . .He is to be given his number later. He has free access of the second floor. Move along."  
  
"Yes sir." There was a degree of relief that ran through Snake's mind as those words were said. If they could get enough time alone here, in the computer lab, then perhaps they could uncover something about Raiden and his whereabouts.  
  
The boots began walking again, but surprisingly enough, not away from Snake, but toward him!

Luckily for Snake, the overhang that supported the monitor and the keyboard shadowed him perfectly, and he watched as the guard, dressed as all the others in this facility, leisurely passed him by. This, by far, was not one of his closer calls, but still, there was always that worry, that exhilarating fear that only happened when your enemy almost saw you, almost found you. When you ran from a hail of bullets, the walls being torn up while you somehow managed to slip through, and survive.  
  
The adrenaline rush was like a high, and it was no secret that Snake was addicted to that fear.  
  
The sound of boots slowly faded, and then with a certain degree of relief, Snake heard the door open, and close. Otacon sighed, and Snake took it as his cue to come back out of hiding. He did so, with as much dignity as he could (it was hard to look mature, cold, distant when you were coming out from underneath a computer table), and stood beside his friend, watching Hal's fingers flying over the keyboard once more.  
  
"Anything else on Raiden?" Snake asked, crossing his arms as he stood at Otacon's side. The programmer shook his head.  
  
"Nothing. . ."  
  
Snake sighed, "Alright then. . .I was hoping for something a little more substantial, like a location, but I suppose this is going to have to do." He began walking over to the door behind Otacon, "This place is almost linear, so it shouldn't take me long. . .What are you going to do till then?" Otacon shrugged.  
  
"I don't know. . .Just wait here until I get further orders, I suppose." Snake nodded, then asked:  
  
"Whats behind this door, here?"  
  
Otacon shook his head, "Its another lab, like this one, I think. . .I haven't had a chance to search through it yet, I've been too busy with all the useless-" Otacon's voice gained a temporary frustrated tone that Snake did not remember hearing often, "-junk in this room. I'm assuming that they have another computer lab, something with actual information in it. . .Nothing on any of these terminals connects in anyway. . .Its all random, useless, incorrect junk."  
  
"I wonder. . ." Snake raised a hand, stroking his chin briefly, thoughts running through his mind. There most likely was something here, something they were missing, but it was of no use. Nothing would come to his mind. He sighed, and lowered his hand, reaching out to the door before him, the door opposite to the one he entered through.  
  
This door, strangely enough, was not a sliding door, but rather it had a knob. Why anyone would bother putting such a door as this in a facility of this caliber (strange though as it was) he did not know. Equally strange was that someone would use an older style door to close of such an important room. . .If Otacon was right about this being an extension to the computer lab, one would think that they would have similar doors.  
  
Snake shrugged to himself, and chalked it up to either stupidity or ignorance on the behalf of the builders. Not that it really mattered that much, anyway. . .This entire facility was really starting to bother him with its apparent uselessness.  
  
His hand grasped the knob, and he opened the door (which was surprisingly hard, and Snake started a mental rant about taking care of your own goddamn computer labs). It was another computer lab, almost identical to the first, if it were not for the door on the right hand wall, and the buzzing whir of a camera nearby.  
  
Muscles tensing, Snake looked up, right above his head. There was indeed a camera there, a newer model made from excellent technology. It wasn't focused on him, though, instead it was watching the area a few feet in front of him, rotating left to right and back again in perfectly timed intervals.  
  
_I wonder if it saw the door opening?_ Snake thought, glancing at the object,_ Surely the edge of it is in the camera's field of view?  
_  
He shook clear the thought, though he couldn't help but wait a few minutes, listening for the sound of approaching guards. When he heard nothing more than the constant typing coming from Hal's direction, he sighed - lightly, and moved to the side of the door way, just a little, so that he could close, and get past the infernal thing.  
  
Snake had no will to look through the contents of the computers - he was anything but a computer whiz, and after he saw all the work Hal had to do to open up those files on Raiden, he decided he would leave it to the programmer - instead, he was far more interested in that door. . .He was sort of hoping this would be a dead end, and so he could go back to the hallway before this grouping of rooms, and take a right turn instead of a left. . .He still had that whole area to go through, and linear paths made it easier to find things. With his luck, the room he was trying so hard to get into was probably going to be nothing more than a storage room, or something of the like.  
  
Waiting till the camera shifted its gaze, he darted quickly past the now closed door, straight to the other wall, then following it to the door. He was well out of the camera's range by now, but it still made him nervous, the possibility of being sighted.  
  
Once he neared the door, he finally slowed down, moving quickly yet silently in hopes of not alerting anyone on the other side. He waited right by the opening, listening, but there was no sound of life beyond, and so he stepped through it - another one of those damn sliding doors.  
  
The room beyond was useless to him, as he had worried. It was nothing more than a small area, filled with a long table with many chairs, and piles and piles of boxes. Off in the far corner, there was another door for what seemed to be a washroom, if the signs beside it were to give any indication.  
  
_A frickin staff lounge. . .Just my luck. . ._Snake sighed briefly, and ran a hand through his hair, moving some of the stray strands away from his eyes. There was obviously nothing here that could be of use - except maybe some empty boxes, but he didn't think that trick would work so well here, where the halls were desolate of anything - and so he turned around and walked right out again.  
  
_What to do now?_   
  
He would probably have to go back to that hallway he didn't check. Whatever was in this place was obviously in that direction, so he was actually left with very little choice in the matter. He began to walk across that second computer room again, but before he was even halfway through it, the door on the other side burst open, and an excited Otacon burst through.  
  
"Snake! I-!"  
  
It was already to late, Snake realized, even as he made motions for Otacon to shut up, and stand still. The programmer was directly in the sights of the camera, and had obviously been seen. The device watched him closely, and Snake knew that the people on the other side were already reporting the disturbance.  
  
Now, if it was just Otacon, and he had not said anything, then whoever was watching the cameras probably wouldn't care, but since Hal rushed in, talking to him, well, people would definitely be suspicious. Snake motioned for Otacon to slowly, calmly walk toward him.  
  
Once his friend was out of the range of that damn camera, Snake moved back toward the door from where he just came. From what he saw, the lounge had plenty of places to hide in, and it wouldn't be hard to find something suitable, even if it was under a box.  
  
Hal followed without question, and they quickly - suppressing the urge to run and hide before someone came through the door and opened fire at the intruder - entered. A brief glance around gave options of where to hide, of course, but Snake took the one he was least comfortable with.   
Under the table.  
  
He needed a space large enough to hold both him and Otacon, so that the programmer wouldn't freak. The table was the only place that would allow that, but it also had serious disadvantages. For one, guards were smart at times, and under a table was a rather obvious place to hide. Two, it forced him down on his stomach, which was not an optimal position to fight from. Three, it did nothing to block the sound of his breathing, and Hal's loud, nervous rasping.  
  
Otacon's face showed perfectly what the man was feeling. Snake could easily read the fear, nervousness, anticipation, and worry the other man was feeling. He felt it all too, but it was dimmed down so low. . .All that he really felt now was the suspense, and somewhere deep down inside of him, he could feel his body craving it.  
  
His heart continued to beat faster than normal.  
  
Nearly a full minute passed before there was any sign of anyone chasing them. Otacon's breath had slowed, but Snake could still hear the nervous tension in his friend. Suddenly, the door slid open, and Snake's body went rigid, his hands cold.  
  
Three pairs of boots stormed into the room. Two stayed by the door, and the other one began slowly moving about the room, one step at a time.  
  
Snake knew exactly what they were doing. . .A clearing. . .Though, the maneuver was usually only done with two guards, instead of three. One guard (or two, as in this situation) would wait by the door, their guns ready. The other guard would then move about the room, checking each and every little nook and cranny-  
  
"Clear!" one of the guards shouted, and a bolt of shock ran through Snake.  
  
"Move!" replied on of the guards near the door. The one searching the room continued to move.  
  
A quiet whimper was emitted from Hal, and Snake immediately motioned for the man to be quiet. They could not risk being exposed now, not with three guards all heavily armed. . .If Snake could gain the element of surprised, then maybe he could turn this into a winning situation, but this wasn't one of those kind of moments. If he tried anything, he would be seen. If he held up one of the guards, then the others would definitely notice, and come to investigate.  
  
Snake wracked his mind for a solution, but it didn't matter. He ran out of time, anyway. Hal whimpered again as the boots approached the table. One chair was pulled back, and knocked to the side completely.  
  
Down came the face of a guard, and it was less than a second later that Snake fired a bullet into his face.  
  
There was, of course, the usual spray of blood that followed such a wound, the crimson liquid staining both an unfazed Snake and a stunned Otacon. The man gripped at his ruined forehead with the last remaining energy he had, falling over backward and twitching.  
  
The other two guards, after a brief second of surprised hesitation, ran toward the table. Snake grabbed Otacon's arm none too gently, and pulled the man out from under the table through a small gap between chairs on the opposite side from where the guard first checked.  
  
They rolled out, Snake instantly on his feet and pulling Hal with him, out the door. Of course, the guards would be following in seconds and there was no where to hide.  
  
He briefly wondered about forcing Hal to hide with him under the desks where the computers were, but instantly dismissed the idea. Hal was wearing white, and the guards would spot him instantly. Instead, he pulled Otacon past the camera (probably forcing more guards to come, but there was no time for secrecy now.  
  
Out the door of the computer labs and beginning down the hall, Snake continued to pull Hal. The man seemed unable to believe what the legendary Solid Snake just did, and had he not been forced to move, he wouldn't have budged. Thus, it was up to Snake to pull his friend to safety.  
  
Upon reaching the first intersection, Snake rammed his back hard but quietly against the wall, gun in his hands, and he peered around. There was no time for fooling around, true, but he couldn't just leap out in front of a dozen armed guards, now could he?  
  
There were about five more guards coming down the hall, and Snake took the opportunity to take several shots at them - hitting one in the head, and two in the torso - before again grabbing Otacon and running. He didn't turn down the hall, as that not only would have taken him right to the guards he just injured, but that would also lead him back to the staircase that would take him up again to the first floor. However, if he headed straight, he would be in that hallway where he had yet to check.  
  
Two birds with one stone. . .Besides, going in any other direction would leave him with no where to hide.  
  
There was a turn soon enough, to the left. Snake followed it, aware that it would be only seconds before people were shooting at him. He kept his eyes open for somewhere - anywhere to hide, but there was nothing. He and Otacon continued racing forward, hearts racing.  
  
The new corridor did not go far before reaching a door. Luckily, it was a sliding one, so Snake did not have to slow down at all. Instead, he pulled Otacon through, quickly and swiftly into the dim shadowed area beyond.  
  
The door slid shut behind them with a hiss, but much to Snake's dismay, it was followed by a sharp click sound. Another was emitted from the door opposite to them.  
  
Did they just fall into a trap. . .?  
  
Breathing harshly - panting in Otacon's case - Snake let go of his friend and moved forward, trying the far door. Just as he feared, it would not open, not even when he pounded his fists against the cold metal surface. Leaning against the object, he turned and looked over at his friend.  
  
Hal had a rather random collection of blood splatter all over his face, the crimson staining the white of his lab jacket. The man still looked highly disturbed, but not nearly so shocked as he had originally. Snake took this as a good sign, walking back over to him.  
  
The room was empty. . .And also very dirty. There were pools of split oil in various areas of the room, sometimes dripping down the walls as well. Snake figured it to be some kind of a storage room beforehand, and whatever was left was what had tipped over. . .There was one oil barrel in the far corner, resting on its side, and this only confirmed Snake's theory. The room was dark, having very little lighting, and large shadows loomed at the edges of his vision.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked, and Otacon nodded gently, his hands on his knees. Snake wondered if the man was going to be sick.  
  
"Y-yeah. . .What now?"  
  
Snake shrugged, watching with light worry as his friend continued to breathe roughly, "Beats me. The doors are locked."  
  
"Can't you just blast them down?" Hal asked, rubbing at his face and pulling his hands away, staring distantly at the blood, "You do have a gun, after all."  
  
"That only works in the movies," Snake replied, taking a glance about the room. There were no vents, and the smell was beginning to get to him, as it was very potent, "And the doors look thick, too. . .I don't think that even a Stinger Rocket Launcher would be able to open one."  
  
Hal looked up at him, worry both in his eyes and his voice, "Snake. . .What are we going to do?"  
  
Snake shook his head, "I don't know. . .There's got to be something. . .Hey," his eyes narrowed and he stared harder at the darkest corner of the room, "What's-?"  
  
The darkness itself seemed to move then, twisting and shaping itself. Creeping forward. Snake's hand immediately dropped down to his gun as a figure slowly emerged, blending in with the darkness perfectly, but as it stepped into the light, the illusions fell away. Even the legendary Solid Snake had his mouth agape.  
  
Before them stood a ninja, just like Grey fox. . .Identical, almost, in design and size. The only thing different was this one was completely black. He (Snake assumed it was a he, but then again after Olga dressed up as a male ninja, how could he be sure?) stood there, katana in hand, waiting, ready. . .His visor was shut, but at his eye level was a section of his exoskeleton that was glowing a bright saphire blue. It was hard to make out the details of the armor in this light, but Snake could catch a glimpse of the divisions, and the way how different sections of the exoskeleton were shadded different hues of black.  
  
Without warning, the ninja took off at a run right at Snake, katana drawn, and ready for battle.  
  
Not a word was spoken.  
  
----------  
  
_A/N : Sorry about the delay. . .This will update faster from now on. Snake didn't want to cooperate, tis all.  
  
Thanks for the reviews and the compliments, guys._


	3. Chapter Three The Great Escape

**The Other Side of Sanity**  
  
_Chapter Three - The Great Escape_  
  
by H7  
  
Disclaimer: Posted on the first chapter. If any doubts, please refer back to chapter one.  
  
Warnings : In later chapters, extreme graphical violence. Some violence in this chapter. Bad language, and possibly some trippy mind problems (insanity). Character death and OCs. Angst. Nanomachine communication is represented by "Blah", and flashbacks are "Blah". Normal radio communication is represented by "Blah."

* * *

The ninja moved with a speed that was almost impossible to see, racing over toward Snake with a killer intent. Luckily, Snake had encountered this kind of skill before, and when that blade was suddenly swung at him, it took all of his ability to dodge the maneuver.  
  
He leaped backward, and the ninja, not even fazed by the sudden movement (but then again why should it be? It must have been used to such speeds) followed, again slicing at him. This time, with a bit more wits about himself, Snake was able to duck under the attack, rolling past his opponent, and as the ninja spun about to face him, he raised his gun and fired. Not once, but twice.  
  
The first shot sailed harmlessly past the ninja's head, hitting the wall with a noise and leaving little more than a mark, but the second shot, instead, was directly on target, lined up with his opponent's neck.  
  
Or, at least it was, until with lightning speed, the ninja raised his arm, and the bullet ricochet leaving no more than a tiny smoking trial, marking where it had briefly come in contact with the thick armor.  
  
Thoughts raced through Snake's head, What kind of exoskeleton is that?  
  
There was no chance for even that thought to finish, for as soon as the bullet deflected, the ninja disappeared. Now, while it was a bewildering tactic, Snake had fought Grey Fox several years earlier, and this was nothing new to him.  
  
The ninja appeared behind him, and Snake twisted out of the way to dodge the downward strike, his opponent's blade whistling past him before hitting the ground with a clink. Instantly, the ninja continued to move, noticing quickly its miss, and attempted yet another strike. Snake had not even the chance to land yet, so as he continued to dodge, he spun around in the air, lashing out first with his foot, followed by a shot from his gun.  
  
The bullet was simply dodged, and as his foot came in contact with the tough exoskeleton, the ninja moved swiftly, grabbing the heel of his foot and twisting, causing his whole body to flip and fall to the ground gracelessly.  
  
_How tough is he?_ Snake thought, staring up at the ninja, Grey Fox at least had to dodge bullets when I shot at him, but they just bounce off of this guy.  
  
There was a flash of movement, and as the ninja's blade flew down toward him in a stabbing motion, Snake was able to roll to the side and quickly get to his feet. He thought about tossing his gun to the side - useless thing that it was - and the ninja was just too fast to land a proper hit on.  
  
All in all, Snake was beginning to believe the ninja was just toying with him.  
  
Said enemy walked slowly forward, blade in one hand, angled to the ground. The ninja was obviously drawing the encounter out, but for what reason? What difference would it make if it attacked now or later?  
  
A quick glance told Snake that Otacon was behind him, sitting in a curled up position against the wall, watching the events fearfully. The man's hands were shaking, and his eyes were wide, just like when Grey Fox started attacking the man.  
  
The memory struck Snake hard, Jager reminding him so much of the figure before him. Was it possible that they had managed to bring Fox back from death, again?  
  
But no. . .He was_ smeared_ across the floor! There was no way-  
  
Before he could finish the thought, the ninja charged forward yet again. Snake instinctively ducked down, avoiding the razor sharp blade (proven when the sword left a long gash in the wall) and using the opportunity as a chance to knock out the ninja's legs. Snake spun, his own movements much more clumsy than the ninja's, and thus his opponent was able to see the attack and flip over his futile attemps.  
  
Needless to say, the hopelessness of it all was starting to get on Snake's nerves, and with a hint of anger on his face, the Legendary Solid Snake jumped and took a wild chance, attempting to tackle the figure.  
  
It was no challenge for the ninja to simply grab him by the collar and throw him to the ground. The ninja, now straddling him, raised his blade high, his knees on either side of Snake's chest. This time, there was no rolling out of the way, and with a pang of dismay, Snake saw that he had dropped his gun when he had been grabbed.  
  
The visor of the ninja's helmet glowed even stronger for a brief second, and then the blade came flying down. Closing his eyes and bracing for impact, Snake was ready, doubting that his fists could do anything to this-  
  
There was the sound of a sudden gunshot, temporarily banishing the sound of Snake's hard fast breath. Instantly at the noise, Snake opened his eyes and glanced up. The ninja still sat there, posed, but his blue visor was rapidly blackening. Without warning, the ninja suddenly lost his balance, and slipped off of Snake and on to the floor beside Snake, his body limp. His blade clattered to the ground the sound the only thing in the sudden still.  
  
Now without restraint, Snake sat up quickly, looking up. There, half standing half leaning against the wall was a frightened but triumphant looking Otacon, smoking gun still in hand. Snake allowed himself a brief, tiny smile before turning his attention back to the downed ninja.  
  
The ninja was laying half twisted on to his stomach, visor completely dark. Snake automatically stiffened, caution running rampant throughout his veins. Carefully, he did the only thing he could do - shook the ninja lightly, to see if it woke up.  
  
When the ninja made no move, a frown formed on his face, but Snake continued to examine his foe, anyway.  
  
Everything seemed absolutely fine, except for a patch on the ninja's back where there were tiny little sparks (which were already dying away) and less than a foot from where he sat, Snake could see the missing part.  
  
A rather large piece of metal, obviously not a usual part of the exoskeleton. It was about as long and wide as a television remote, and it was of a lighter, grey color. It too, had a few sparks flying off of it. It seemed unusually awkward, especially for a design so sleek as what the ninjas tended to use.  
  
Dismissing rather silly theories as to what the part could be, Snake turned back to the ninja. Could it really be Jager, his friend who even when he asked for death, Snake could not do it? Not even when it was the only way to kill Liquid. . .  
  
He quickly moved his hand down to the helmet of the ninja, and searched the siding. It all looked the same, flat and smooth, separated only by tiny little divisions in the exoskeleton, but soon enough Snake found a section that when pressed, dipped in. He tapped the apparent button, and was not surprised to see the visor of the helmet slide open.  
  
What he was surprised to see, however, was the face within.  
  
There was one, blinding second where he did believe it was Fox, but it didn't take long for Snake to realize that he was wrong. It wasn't Jager at all - though, it did look like him. Maybe it was the dim lighting of the room, and the strong smell of oil in the air that made him think that.  
  
It was Raiden.  
  
"Otacon," he hissed, rolling Raiden over on to his back, "Get over here, quick."  
  
Raiden, his face now partially exposed to the dim ceiling lights, was covered in a sheen of sweat. Snake noticed, as Otacon raced to his side - gun still in his hand - how the boy's eyes raced beneath their lids. . .  
  
Pale, shaking (from the little he could see), sweating. . .  
  
Is he sick? Snake asked himself, moving forward so he could better hear Raiden's shallow breathing.  
  
Raiden didn't sound good at all.  
  
But. . .Why would he attack them?  
  
"Raiden? Oh no. . ." Otacon murmured in a frightful voice, suddenly, looking up at Snake and nearly dropping his gun, worry evident in his eyes, "I didn't kill him. . .Did I?" His voice quavered, slightly.  
  
Snake shook his head, returning his eyes down toward the sick boy (not that he was really a boy, if what the computers suggested was true), "No. He's alive, but we better get him out of here. I think he's really sick."  
  
Otacon's eyes widened, "But what if he attacks us again?"  
  
Shaking his head, Snake reached over and picked up the little grey device, raising it for both of them to see, ". . .I think that this was what made him do it. . ." Idly, snake rotated the device in his hands, studying it from all sides. Outwardly, it was just a smooth chunk of rectangular metal, "Now that you shot it off of him. . .I think we'll be fine."  
  
Otacon paused, thinking, before nodding, "Yeah. . .And besides, it's not like we can just leave him here, can we?"  
  
Snake shook his head, "But I think we'll have to leave. Immediately. As much as I'd like to find out more about this crazy place, I'm not sure if the kid can handle too much more without medical attention."  
  
Otacon seemed to understand, but then suddenly glanced back at Snake with a questioning look in his eyes, "I'm all for getting out of here, but how can we? We'd have to take him back. . .They know that I'm with you now, so how will the three of us manage to slip out? We'd have to carry him."  
  
"I think I can carry him on my own, but you're right. . .This is going to be tricky." Snake glanced up at the door, and back down to the sick Raiden, who was still looking rather pale and sick, "I think that we'll have to take him back up, and I'll keep going ahead to check for guards."  
  
"You said there were hardly any guards when you came down here," Otacon pointed out.  
  
"Hardly any, but one is more than enough, if he spots us," Snake sighs, "I'm also curious to what the hell they did to him-" Seeing Raiden in an exoskeleton, and remembering what Doctor Naomi Hunter told him about Grey Fox was not a reassuring train of thought, "-and if it's reversible. We got to get him out of here, and soon." Snake was unable to get his hand against Raiden's forehead, as the visor was still blocking most of his face, but the one finger he was able to get inside proved that Raiden was very warm. . .Too warm.  
  
Retracting his finger, Snake first put the boy's sword back into its sheath on the boy's back, and the he moved to pick Raiden up. It would be a bit awkward, he decided, and so instead lifted up Raiden, and slung the boy over his shoulder. Raiden's head and upper torso lay against his back, swaying slightly as he walked, while the boy's lower body was in front of him, held there by his hand on the boy's waist.  
  
Raiden was far lighter than he expected, perhaps a little too light even. Snake shrugged away the thought for the moment, leaving it to when they actually got a better chance to look at Raiden. For now, their priority was to escape.  
  
Now, how to get out? Snake moved over to the door from which they came earlier, curious. A deep, worried feeling spread through him when he realized it was actually unlocked. . .It was almost like someone planned the entire thing. . .But whether that was true or not he did not know. Again, so many things he could not answer. . .  
  
The door slid open, revealing to them an bare hallway before them. . .There were no guards waiting, no clearing teams. . .Just the open hallway. Cautious and concerned, Snake said nothing, and only motioned for Otacon to follow him. They crept into the corridor, and began moving down it.  
  
There was of course a sense of urgency behind it all, and Snake found himself subconsciously moving faster then he would really consider safe, in a place where they could easily turn a corner and run face first into a patrolling guard. Raiden still limp over his left shoulder, and his right hand holding his gun, he ignored his worry, rather focusing on enough caution to get them out alive.  
  
They sped around the next corner, and continued up the stairs leading up to the next floor. Their feet clanged against the metal of the staircase, the noise echoing in the empty room, but it didn't matter. There was apparently no one around to hear it. Inwardly, Snake praised the straightforwardness of this place, as it was easy enough to just backtrack and leave. There were no convoluted turns, no inexplicable twists. It was linear to a fault.  
  
A quick glance over his shoulder revealed that Otacon was close behind him, though the scientist was having a bit of trouble keeping up. Hal had never been an athlete, not in his entire life, and so it was no surprise to Snake that the man was having problems. Still, Otacon persisted, letting Snake know that he was okay with a quick nod and a forced smile.  
  
Turning back around, Snake continued forward, taking a right turn at a fork in the path. He slowed down, the fear of guards nearby acute, and took a quick glance around the corner, and down the hall.  
  
No one.  
  
He smiled.  
  
"Come on," Snake said, turning toward the panting Otacon, "This way. And stay quiet." Now choosing silence over speed, he began creeping down the hallway, both careful not to make too much noise, or to jolt the unconscious man laying limp over his shoulder.  
  
The general feeling of wrongness with the building almost seemed to double as they creeped down that hall. Shouldn't there have been someone, anyone, chasing them? Sure, there were few guards on the way in, but they were spotted earlier by that damn camera. . .There was something wrong. There had to be.  
  
The problem revealed itself as Snake peered around the next corner. At least eight guards were running toward them, guns drawn, and at the sight of Snake's partially concealed face, were already moving to fire. Feeling his own eyes widen, Snake ducked back into the hall from which he came, and motioned to Otacon to move. The scientist seemed startled when the bullets hit the wall so close to him, and it took only a second to follow Snake into the side room.  
  
In a hall like there was outside, there was really no place to hide. No fixtures, no indents, nothing. However, once they darted into the side room, Snake could see many places that would all do in a pinch. It was a work room of sorts for office people - there were desks here and there, and in the middle of the room there was a section that was separated from the rest of the room by a half wall, which then connected to the ceiling (and thus completing itself) by a large sheet of glass.  
  
Praying that the stuff was at least tempered, Snake dove behind the wall, landing hard but managing to keep from hurting Raiden too bad. The unconscious boy - Man, Snake reminded himself, man, - moaned as he was tossed around slightly, his limp body swinging uselessly against Snake. The older man felt a pang of worry for the boy - man - but brushed it aside quickly, laying Raiden down beside him, and preparing his gun.  
  
At first there was no sound other than his own swift thinking, and the heavy yet muffled sound of Hal's breath, but soon enough, he heard the sound of a soft footstep. . .The quiet rustle of cloth. . .  
  
Counting away the seconds, Snake waited until he could see the shadow of one of the would be assailants. Steeling himself, he pulled off the wall, and moved to the side, raising his gun. The guard only had the chance to register the fact that Snake was shooting at him before he received the bullet to the chest, flying back and hitting into the far wall, right next to the door.  
  
Of course, the sound and movement (and blood) alerted the guards rather quickly. Quickly, he darted back behind the half wall, and waited, motioning briefly with a nod for Otacon to ready himself. If the scientist needed assistance, then he would give it, but first of all, he had to watch to make sure that he could handle the ones after him.  
  
Soon enough, two more guards passed the wall on his side, ready for him. His instinct took over, and he raised his gun and fired, quickly eliminating one with a shot to the head. He aimed his next shot as he moved, pushing again off the wall, but straight out this time instead. As he rolled, he fired, clipping the guard in the shoulder. Of course, once he stopped moving, a second shot was fired and the poor young guard was swiftly killed, landing in a heap on the floor.  
  
Now that he had distance between himself and the wall, Snake looked over toward Otacon. The scientist had not moved, which was both good and bad. Bad, because he was a sitting duck, and good because Snake had no clue what these people wanted with Raiden, and had no intention of just handing over the boy to them.  
  
Hal was staring up wide eyed at a guard who was in the motions of raising his gun, but Snake was faster. Taking only the briefest of moments to aim, Snake managed to shoot the man's gun hand, causing both for the gun to drop and also what may have been irreparable damage.  
  
The guard, understandably, screamed out loud, a large bullet hole in his hand. Snake's expression did not change as he fired the second shot, the bullet just missing the man's temple. It was close enough. The guard stood there for a moment, eyes wide and blank, before slumping forward and falling flat on his face with a deadening finality.  
  
Four guards down, four to go.  
  
Snake wasn't all that surprised when he heard the familiar clinking of a grenade hitting the floor, and though later he wondered how he managed to move in time, he somehow was quick enough to grab both Otacon and Raiden and drag them away from where he suspected the explosive to be.  
  
The explosion rocked the room, as they always did, filling the entrance with smoke and shattering the glass. For one brief second, it was absolute chaos, and time seemed to slow down. Every movement seemed to take forever, as Snake scrambled, still dragging Otacon and Raiden and praying to anything that ever existed that the glass was indeed tempered. It must have been, as he did not cut himself, nor did he hear anything from either Otacon or Raiden.  
  
The sounds of ricocheting bullets resounded throughout the room, and Snake found himself pulling his comrades behind one of the desks for cover (it wouldn't provide much but sometimes all you need is just a little) and firing back into the cloud of smoke. He couldn't see anything but that didn't mean he couldn't hit them by coincidence-  
  
In a sudden lull in the battle - he was reloading his own bullets, and it seemed that everyone else was as well - the soft noise of sobbing, light and quiet but still there. The sound perked his interest, but as another bullet whizzed past his shoulder - already the dust was beginning to settle and it was disturbing just how much their aim improved in that time - and so with only the faintest tinge of stifled curiosity, he turned back to the battle at hand, firing another three shots into the somewhat still clouded entrance, looking briefly for anyone that he could just snipe off.  
  
There weren't many left, and although they tried their damnedest to remain hidden, he was able to pick them off - two to the head, and one in the arm, and as he fell out of his hiding spot, another to the neck - even Hal was able to work up enough courage to get one. His shot was sloppy, but that was to be expected (the scientist was not a natural born fighter).  
  
When there was only dead silence from the hall, only then did Snake turn around and head over to where he heard the gentle crying. Curiosity had gotten the better of him, no matter how many times he reminded himself that things like this were never good.  
  
"Uh, Snake? Where are you-?"  
  
"Just a second, Otacon," he replied, his voice low and quiet as he moved around one of the desks, gun drawn and prepared for just about anything. What greeted him was something that he had never expected. A young, slender woman dressed in a long white lab coat with chocolate brown hair and emerald eyes greeted him. She was crying, her eyes red as she stared up at him with fear.  
  
Fear that was immediately replaced by bravado.  
  
Snake involuntarily smirked, his eyes narrowing in a mixture of suspicion and amusement, "And who are you?" His gun was still ready, and though it was not directly aimed at the young woman, he knew that it would take less than a moment for him to kill, if the need arose. He tried to let this confidence show in his gaze, as a warning. Whether it would be taken instead for overconfidence, he didn't know, but it seemed like it had to be done.  
  
". . .I work here," the woman managed, her voice still choked with tears.  
  
Snake raised the gun, aiming for her head. He didn't plan to shoot, but maybe it would make her talk easier, he figured, "Tell me why I shouldn't kill you right now, then."  
  
She hesitated, the fear returning to her face, along with a lonely look of panic. Snake figured either she really wasn't out to get them, as he had first feared, but that she instead really was just a scientist caught up in the crossfire. That, or a really good actor. . .She glanced over behind Snake, and he quickly shot a look over his own shoulder. She was looking at Raiden. . .she had to be. . .  
  
"I-I can. . .I can help you. . .and him. I can help you with him." Her voice was almost like a pleading whisper.  
  
"How? What can you do for him?"  
  
" . . .We. . .We installed nanomachines into his brain. . .They help ke-keep track of his location," the girl stuttered, the fear nearly over coming her. Her eyes were trained on the gun Snake held in his hands, and he made sure to make a point of keeping his trigger finger ready, "I can help. . .I can take them out - they can't track you if I do that, I swear! Please don't kill me!"  
  
Snake nearly rolled his eyes at the scene. How dramatic, "And how do I know that you won't kill him, or make him worse?"  
  
"I won't! I swear! Please, please just let me go!"  
  
"I'll let you go. . .But you have to help him, understand? I want information, too. . .If anything goes wrong, I'll make sure that there's a bullet in your head, got it?"  
  
She whimpered and nodded at his menacing tone, slowly moving toward where Raiden lay, motionless. Snake made sure to keep his gun on her at all times, and he could tell by the way she held herself that she knew exactly where he was at all times. She was wary of his presence. . .Not sure exactly what to make of that, Snake decided that he would take it as a good sign.  
  
"Tell me about what you people did to him," Snake muttered, watching as Otacon moved away from Raiden's body to make room for the unsuspected visitor. She took a moment to think on the question, placing her hands on the side of Raiden's helmet, and pressing something. The whole helmet disappeared, the metal almost seemed to turn to a liquid, and retreat back into the high neck - which ran right up to Raiden's jaw - and vanished beneath the rest of the armor.  
  
". . .We have used the latest in technology to create this specimen," now talking about something she was familiar with, she seemed much more relaxed than before, though Snake could see that she was still scared, "The helmet is made of an interesting combination of both metal and chemical compounds, and when stimulated by the proper command, actually melts and retreats back into the neck of the exoskeleton." Snake could now see the condition of his former comrade - the boy was definitely in the grips of a strong fever and far too pale - and it didn't look good at all, "What we have done with him is a good question, but an even better one would be what haven't we done."  
  
Snake's eyes narrowed, "Tell me. . .I won't let you leave otherwise."  
  
"He is sick due to the chemical treatments he has over gone for the last three years. The chemicals used were designed to help improve reaction time and overall speed, things he was already skilled at. This is but a mere side effect. Various areas of his body were replaced with complete mechanical parts-"  
  
"Just what do you mean?" Otacon interrupted, his eyes wide.  
  
"The exoskeleton is a part of him now, you can never fully get it off. To do so would be to dismantle him, and seeing as both his helmet and his armor is made of the same versatile liquid, that would be almost impossible."  
  
She placed a hand on Raiden's forehead, before leaning in close and checking his breathing patterns, "Various other mechanisms were implanted to control his actions and movements, making him basically a prisoner in his own mind. That is, if he still has one. I cannot guarantee it, as we have seen signs of severe personality loss and memory loss, due most likely to a general lack of hope."  
  
"So. . .what you're saying is, he's basically brain dead?" Snake couldn't keep the hint of surprise and disbelief out of his voice.  
  
"No. . .He's not brain dead - he can still breath and live on his own, but his individuality may have suffered. We did not yet have the chance to experiment and see, as he is - was - not quite complete. . .Just. . .how did you find him, anyway?"  
  
"He ambushed us, on the second floor," Otacon answered, his eyes on Raiden, "We happened to shoot something off of his back - do you know maybe what it was?"  
  
She looked down for a second, apparently contemplating, before again raising her head, "Yes. . .It was most likely the device that we use to control him. Without that on, we have little to no power over him-"  
  
"Why are you telling us this?" Snake prodded, his finger rubbing anxiously against the trigger. This place just didn't make any sense.  
  
She shrugged, "If I didn't tell you, you would just shoot me. Besides, you've already shot it off, and you won't let me leave until I dispose of the tracking devices, correct? And anyway, this isn't between me and you, I just work here. I do what I'm told."  
  
"So experimenting on people is just a job for you? A hobby?" Otacon sounded absolutely horrified, though his face was trapped in somewhat of an uncharacteristic stony glare. The lady shrugged again.  
  
"I get paid."  
  
"Listen lady," Snake couldn't keep the contempt out of his voice, "You are going to come with us, and then you are going to get those nanomachines and whatever else out, got it? Try anything, and I can guarantee that you will be killed, understand?"  
  
Slowly, she stood, and thus, the group of them left together, Raiden again over Snake's shoulder, and the unknown scientist lead away at gunpoint. Luckily, they ran into no more patrols, or anything else for that matter. All and all, it seemed a little too orchestrated. . .And though she had answered a lot already, Snake still had one question that he was saving. . .Why Raiden?

* * *

_A/N : Hi! Sorry about the LONG delay. . .Once again, this chapter just didn't want to come. Whatever. I think I'm finally falling back into my third person writing mindset, so this should get a little better. I hope.  
  
Oh, and by the way, the new lady is NOT a main character, and thus is NOT a Mary sue. I hope she turned out alright, I don't usually end up writing intellectual theories and such. Sorry if any of it was crap, and if there's something you think should be rewritten, just tell me and I'll work on it, okay?  
  
Thanks to all the reviewers and such. . .I really appreciate it! _

_Oh, and if there are any mistakes, feel free to just point them out._


End file.
